


Out of Nowhere

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [96]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: When Hodgins loses his ability to walk, he struggles to cope even with Angela’s help.
Relationships: Jack Hodgins/Angela Montenegro
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 1





	Out of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Bones  
Title: Out of Nowhere  
Characters: Jack Hodgins and Angela Montenegro  
Pairing: Hodgela  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: When Hodgins loses his ability to walk, he struggles to cope even with Angela’s help.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Hart Hanson owns this show and these characters. I don’t own anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 158 without title and ending.

Word to use: Writer’s Choice # 1: Sorrow

PUtP # 96: Out of Nowhere

The sorrow he felt was often overshadowed by the anger he felt at everyone and everything. The anger came out of nowhere many times and it took hold of him and wouldn’t let go.

Jack would tell Angela to take the kids and go stay with Booth, Brennan, and the kids for a few days until he was less angry. He hated taking things out on his wife.

When he felt that helplessness, anger, and depression kick in, he usually told Angela that she and the kids didn’t need to witness it. He was never violent with his family.

Jack did, however, have violent outbursts of anger when he was by himself. He threw things, cursed, yelled at the top of his lungs and then clenched his fists until the rage passed.

He didn’t know how to deal with everything that he felt. So, he thought the best thing to do was to protect everyone from witnessing it.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
